


The First Date

by EmberGlows



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, mako is adorably awkward in this and wants everything to be perfect, so naturally it doesnt go according to plan, takes place when makorra is just getting started, the air family makes a cameo, these babies just wanna have a nice time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberGlows/pseuds/EmberGlows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako and Korra just came out to have a good time, and are honestly feeling so attacked right now. Everything that could go wrong does. Shenanigans ensue. But will the couple’s first real date night be ruined?</p>
<p>(Written for Tumblr's Makorra Gift Exchange 2015.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Date

               Mako heard a knock on the flat door and sprung up, rushing over and flinging it open. “Prepare to be-” He stopped abruptly. “You’re wearing  _that_?”

               Korra crossed her arms over her fading blue tank top, frowning slightly. “Yeah, it’s what I always wear?” Her eyes flicked up and down his outfit and she snickered. “What’s with the hog-monkey suit?”

               “It’s just that – well, we’re… we’re going out.” Mako fidgeted nervously in his newly-bought coat and tie, pulling at his scarf.

               “Mako,” Korra said, brushing past him and flopping onto his couch. “I know we’re going out. That’s what a couple does.” She glanced up at him still standing by the door, and patted the spot beside her.

               “No, Korra,” Mako said, sighing slightly as he closed the door and made his way over. “I know we’re going out as a couple. I  _meant_ , I had planned for us to go out tonight to a restaurant. Like, for our first official date kind of thing?”

               “Don’t worry about it, Mr. Hat Trick.” Korra grabbed his hand and pulled him down to sit beside her on the couch. “Narook’s isn’t exactly the epitome of class, I’m sure I’ll be fine. You might be overdressed, though!”

               “Korra.” Mako pinched the bridge of his nose. “I have reservations for a classy place downtown. We’re not going to Narook’s.”

               “What?” Korra dropped her head on his shoulder and threw her hands in the air, sounding both amused and exasperated. “Why didn’t you tell me?!”

               “I wrote it in the note I sent you with the flowers earlier today,” Mako grumbled, poking her in the shoulder.

               Korra sighed heavily. “Meelo ate it, I never saw it.”

               “Well, you should’ve – Wait. Meelo ate the card?” He felt her nod on his shoulder. “Is he okay?”

               “He won’t be when I’m finished with him later,” Korra muttered darkly. They stayed like that for a moment before she sprung up. “What are we even saying? I’m the Avatar, they’ve got to let me in.” Mako put his head in his hands, mumbling a response. “Huh?”

               “I said,” Mako repeated from the same position, his voice muffled. “This is the place famous for turning down Avatar Aang and Katara because they weren’t dressed well enough.” He raised his head, looking miserable. “I’ve had this reservation booked for weeks.”

               “We’re going there?!” Korra groaned. “Fine, fine, I’ll go back to Air Temple Island and change.”

               Mako brightened. “Really?! You know, I think we might be able to make it if we really hurry.”

               Korra rolled her eyes good-naturedly at his change of mood and pecked him on the cheek as they left the apartment hurriedly.

***

               “Tenzin, Tenzin! Ooh, Tenzin, get the camera!” Pema bounced up and down happily in front of Korra and Mako, Rohan gurgling in her arms. Ikki was whizzing gleefully on an air scooter around them all, Meelo was sitting on the ground holding his stomach with a nauseous look on his face, Jinora was sighing dreamily at the couple, and Tenzin was staring Mako in the eye.

               “Pema, I can’t,” he answered seriously. “I need to tell this young man Korra’s curfew.”

               “Spirits, Tenzin, you’re like my dad,” groaned Korra exasperatedly, shifting her weight. “I don’t even _have_  a curfew. We’ve got to  _go_.” Korra tugged on Mako’s arm, rolling her eyes at his spluttered apologies.

               “Bye, kids! Go have fun!” Pema called, giving Rohan to Tenzin so he couldn’t follow them. “Not too much fun, though!” She winked, and both blushed hotly, increasing the speed of their exit.

***

               “We made it,” Mako wheezed in relief, leaning over and putting his hands on his knees while breathing heavily. “I think I pulled a muscle, but we made it.”

               Korra laughed, punching his shoulder playfully. “Call yourself a probender? You can’t even run a few blocks, huh?”

               “Shut up,” Mako said light-heartedly, straightening up to kiss her cheek. “We’re here, we’re on time, the night isn’t completely ruined.”

               “That’s the spirit,” Korra agreed, threading her arm through his as they started to walk around the last corner. She leaned in close, and Mako felt a shiver.

              “You cold?” Mako took off his scarf and draped it around her shoulders. “There. Just like old times.”

               Korra flashed him a customary lopsided smile. “Thanks, Mako.”

               Mako looked at her and saw her grinning, cheeks flushed, eyes bright.  _This isn’t so bad at all_ , he thought, smiling softly as they turned the corner. Korra instantly frowned, eyebrows drawing together in distaste. “What’s wrong?” Mako asked, following her gaze. “Oh.” He stayed silent, simply looking at the massive line in disbelief.

***

               “What?! You gave our table away? You’ve got to be joking.”

               The maître d’ sniffed in annoyance. “Yes, sir, like I just told you.” His voice was thin and reedy. Mako heard Korra’s jaw clench. “You and the lady were late for your reservation.”

               “The only reason we were late is because of this stupid line!” Korra burst, jabbing her finger at him.

               “Ma’am, please,” the man said with a sigh. “If you’d like to make another reservation, then I’d-”

               Korra leaned over the podium and grabbed a fistful of his waistcoat. “Listen here-” She glanced down at his nametag before putting her face near his. “ - Lee. I’m the Avatar, and this is my boyfriend. We’re here, we’re hungry, and we aren’t leaving.”

               Lee spluttered incoherently, eyes wide in fear. Korra frowned. “What was that, bub?”

               “Security!” Lee’s shrilly screech shattered the air.

               Mako’s gaze whipped to the door as a pair of beefy men burst out. “Uh, Korra? We need to go!”

               Korra dropped the quivering Lee in disgust, grabbed Mako’s hand and ran. “This is just like old times, too, huh?” Mako laughed over his shoulder as he took the lead.

***

               “Okay, okay … I think we lost them!” Mako gasped a while later when they turned into an alley.

               The pair of them stopped, trying to even their breathing. Korra leaned on the alley wall, pulling her dress shoes off with a grunt. “I hate these stupid things,” she muttered, tying the laces together and swinging them over her shoulder. “Do you think we can report that annoying guy to a restaurant committee or something?” She huffed at a stray strand of hair on her forehead.

               “I don’t think so, this city has a million Lee’s.” Mako answered gloomily. Then he sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I’m sorry, Korra. Tonight was supposed to be perfect! I wrote down all the things we were supposed to do and see, and now it’s just-” He broke off at the unexpected sound of her laugh.

               She giggled at his surprised expression. “You look so frazzled! Don’t worry about it, all right?” She grabbed his hand again, but pulled him close this time. Her giggles turned into a soft chuckle, and Mako laughed quietly back.

               “I guess I’ll try not to worry so much.” He whispered, pushing her up against the alley wall.

               “Mmm, works for me,” Korra breathed, seizing the back of his neck and closing the distance between their mouths.

               Mako hitched up her dress, grabbing her legs and straddling her against the wall. Korra moaned and tried to get closer. They barely registered hearing a slamming sound above them, but certainly noticed the bucket of water pitched on them.

***

               “Spirits, this night is a disaster,” Mako said tiredly, limply holding Korra’s hand as they climbed the stairs back to his apartment. After the water soaked them, Korra had broken the kiss to engage in a shouting match with the woman who had pitched her used laundry water out her window, three stories above them. Only after the woman threatened to call the police – and Korra realized that this situation would not look good for either a beat cop or the Avatar – did the pair leave to return home. (Korra had nonetheless bent the water off them and flung it halfheartedly up at the hollering woman as they ran.) By that time, it was too late for the trams to run, so Mako and Korra had to walk across a third of the city.

               “That kiss wasn’t so bad,” Korra said, winking. She yawned. “But I’m too tired to try that again tonight.”

               “Same here,” Mako agreed exhaustedly. They stumbled up the last few steps to his floor, and collapsed on the wooden floor outside the apartment.

               “I need to sleep,” Korra complained, rubbing her sore bare feet.

               Mako nodded with a yawn. “Almost there, I promise.” He heaved himself to his feet with a groan and tried the door. Locked. “You sure Tenzin won’t mind you staying here for the night?” He asked, patting his pockets for the keys.

               Korra grumbled, eyes closing. “I’ll deal with him tomorrow.”

               “Technically, it is tomorrow,” Mako said distractedly, searching his pockets again.

               “Shut up, smartie,” Korra told him playfully, smirking lopsidedly.

               “Oh no,” Mako groaned, noticing a note pinned to the door.

               “What,” Korra said flatly, dreading the response. She’d heard far too many “oh no’s” from him throughout the evening’s events.

               Mako cleared his throat before reading the scribbled characters. “ ‘Hey, bro! Change of plans, I know I was supposed to sleep here tonight, but I met a dame and we’re going out dancing. Hope you had a fun first date with Korra, don’t wait up! From, Bolin. Oh, P.S., You left the door unlocked! Not safe, bro, but no worries, I locked it behind me!’ ”

               Korra inhaled deeply and pulled herself to her feet. “How badly do you want to go to bed, Mako?” she asked, moving him to the side.

               “Pretty badly,” he admitted, knowing what was about to happen.

               “Same here,” Korra agreed. She sent an air current to the door, blasting it off its hinges. She yawned hugely, and they both entered the apartment. Korra leaned the door back into its frame, as Mako brought a chair and propped it there to hold it up.

               Wearily, Korra held Mako’s hand and led him to his bedroom. The pair flopped onto the bed, not even bothering to change. “Good night,” Mako whispered as he pulled the covers up over them.

               “Sleep well,” Korra replied. She looked at Mako, his eyes closed in the watery moonlight filtering in from the window, and kissed him softly, tenderly. “And Mako?” She pecked him once more before snuggling beside him. “Thanks for the first date. I had a great time.”

               “Love you,” he breathed out, smiling gently.

               “I love you too,” Korra answered, feeling her heart swell as she closed her eyes.


End file.
